


There are worse sins

by gipsiusy



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slice of Life, albanian pet name, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipsiusy/pseuds/gipsiusy
Summary: Ermal comincia a chiamare Fabrizio"Zemra ime", che in albanese significa"cuore mio"Non che Fabrizio sia a conoscenza della traduzione.O di quel che lui significa per Ermal.





	There are worse sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elissa/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: nulla di quanto scritto qui pretende di rappresentare la realtà delle cose, non ci guadagno nulla e non voglio fare speculazioni sulla sessualità di persone reali quanto dare sfogo alla creatività entro i limiti del rispetto  
> Fate i bravi e non linkate (anche perché,,,,,,,,,vi prego ci sono cose migliori da linkare)  
> Disclaimer 2: non sono e non so l'albanese, quindi chiedo scusa a tutti coloro che avrò offeso pls correggetemi nel caso ma sul serio prendetela per quello che è: una ficcyna per cheerare Rita, che deve essere fatta santa, e che sta affrontando la sessione estiva con la stoicità con cui una persona a dieta passa davanti agli assaggi di mortadella alla Coop. Stay strong, Ri <3

La prima volta gli sfuggì senza che potesse davvero controllarlo. Erano nel camerino di Fabrizio alla ricerca di qualcosa da fargli indossare al posto del parka vecchio e assolutamente _agghiacciante,_ come lo aveva definito Ermal in più di un’occasione.

“Sei un disastro, sei fortunato che ai tuoi fan bastavano i braccioni tatuati per essere felici”

“È che le giacche non le uso mai” si lamentò per l’ennesima volta l’uomo “mi ci vedi ai concerti tutto infracchettato? Eddai”

Ermal si prese un momento per osservarlo per bene, per poi inghiottire a vuoto e concentrarsi sulla piccola selezione di giacche davanti a lui.

“Finisce che le rendi delle pezze per i piedi prima di salire sul palco. Fabbrì sei un buzzurro”

“Solo perché non sono un damerino come te”

“Si chiama aver stile”

“Si chiama farsi scegliere i vestiti da un'altra persona”

Ermal scoppiò a ridere, e Fabrizio sorrise di risposta.

“Andiamo, _zemra ime,_ te ne presto una io”

Le parole fuggirono alla sua bocca e realizzò quello che aveva detto mentre usciva dal camerino. Spalancò gli occhi, impanicato, ma la risposta di Fabrizio lo rasserenò.

“Basta che non è dello stesso colore della tua, che pariamo du’ gemellini”

Non sembrò essersi accorto del nomignolo, e Ermal emise un sospiro di sollievo.

 

Accadde di nuovo, Ermal stava diventando davvero distratto.

Colpa della stanchezza, senza dubbio. Ma non poteva neanche essere troppo responsabile dopo tutto il casino di quei giorni a Sanremo, ecco. Tra l’accusa, il rischio squalifica, la riammissione e la performance, giudicava un miracolo l’essere sveglio a chiacchierare con Marco degli accordi nella sua stanza.

Sentì un braccio sulla spalla, e non si irrigidì neanche, tanto era abituato al tocco.

“Io vado a dormire, o almeno ce provo.” Gli picchiettò col dito sul petto in maniera insistente “te vedi di non fare le quattro, che domani c’è Simone e non è un ritardatario, a differenza tua”

Ermal roteò gli occhi in maniera plateale. “Come se fossi sempre io”

“Va be’” tolse il suo braccio dalle spalle e si avviò verso la porta della camera, “buonanotte compare, buonanotte Montanari”

“Buonanotte, Mister Moro”, replicò giocoso Marco.

“ _Natën e mirë, zemra ime_ ”

Fabrizio si fermò un momento, questa volta lo aveva sentito forte e chiaro.

“Senti, già è tardi, po’ parli n’altra lingua. Almeno cor dialetto c’arrivo” si voltò, per guardarlo. Ermal seduto al divanetto, ancora nella camicia e nei pantaloni della serata, e su una faccia di bronzo che non credeva neanche di possedere nel suo repertorio. E si che ne aveva fatte di magre figure e dignità ne aveva persa parecchia, ma mai come in quel momento appariva _centrale_ risultare come se nulla fosse accaduto, tutto regolare.

“Almeno dimmi che hai detto”

“T’ho detto buonanotte”

“Ah, me pareva più lungo..” sembrò ancora dubbioso ma la risata di Marco, al momento giusto e con la giusta tonalità, parve convincerlo. O almeno, sviarlo dal discorso principale.

 

“Vai a dormire, vecchietto” rincarò Ermal, e ricevette un più che meritato dito medio.

Appena l'uomo chiuse la porta, la faccia di Marco tornò più seria che mai.

“Io non so l’albanese, ma non sono neanche scemo. Vuoi parlarne o facciamo finta di niente?”

Ermal considerò entrambe le opzioni per un momento, prima di decidere che era decisamente troppo stanco per parlare di cose che neanche lui sapeva.

“Montanari, vai a dormire”

 

Quella volta non ci provò neanche a impedirlo. Erano a Porto, Fabrizio si stava scazzando potentemente perché non riusciva a venirgli bene nessuno di quei trucchetti che dovevano fare per la cartolina e pure lui stava sentendo del nervosismo di base.

Non per colpa dei portoghesi, in generali gentili e cordiali al limite della leziosità. Ma essere gestiti a destra e manca da loro e avere gli orari contati non era una cosa che si addiceva a nessuno di loro. Origliò i loro _handlers_ (neanche fossero dei bambini), che avevano convenuto per chiudere là la giornata di riprese e decise che si meritavano una fuga. Beh, o quello o prevedeva casini.

“ _zemra,_ andiamo a farci un giro” disse velocemente a Fabrizio, che non se lo fece dire due volte e saltò in piedi. Un cenno ai loro accompagnatori italiani per notificare la loro dipartita e via, fuori. Nessuno dei due era mai stato a Porto, ma un veloce uso di Google Maps indicò loro la via da prendere per sbucare nel corso di Porto, pieno di persone e ancora invaso dal sole nonostante fossero le sei di sera.

“Come m’hai chiamato prima?” Sbottò Fabrizio, dopo una quindicina di minuti di silenzio a guardare la gente attorno a loro.

“Ma quando?”

Ermal era diventato un master nel fingere. Si sentiva un po’ una merda per quello, ma a volte era meglio così.

“Prima, quando mi hai detto di uscire”

“Ah, si. Non so, mi è sfuggito, era una cosa che diceva sempre mia madre”

Fabrizio lo osservò per un momento, sopracciglio alzato e occhi attenti. Ermal si impegnò con tutto se stesso ad apparire normale e rilassato, e decise di usare Maps come scusa per evitare lo sguardo dell’uomo con lui.

“Andiamo di qua che ci sono i _miradores”_ esclamò alla fine, sperando di distrarlo abbastanza. “Guarda si vede tutta la città”

“Pensavo ne avessi abbastanza di _ammiratores”_

Ermal si bloccò per guardarlo in faccia e giudicarlo molto, molto male.

Fabrizio rise alla sua espressione, tirandoselo via con un braccio sulla spalla in quello che stava diventando la loro abituale posizione per camminare. E anche quella volta la questione venne abbandonata, per buona pace di Ermal.

Dopotutto, lui non aveva mentito. Era davvero qualcosa che sua madre gli diceva da piccolo. Era il modo in cui chiamava lui e suo fratello e sua sorella, _cuore mio._

Ma spiegarlo a Fabrizio implicava spiegare anche perché avesse ben pensato di affibbiarlo a lui. E quindi una conversazione davvero imbarazzante su questioni come l'impossibile cotta si era preso per un suo amico, neanche avesse quindi anni.

Meglio guardare i _miradores_.

 

 

Sapeva che sarebbe successo. Lo sapeva e basta. Ci sono cose che si sentiva nell’anima, o quel che c’era là.

Erano nei retroscena dei Wind Music Award. Due mesi di pace e di lui che si controllava neanche fosse sotto corte marziale per non farsi sfuggire pet names, mandati in fumo perché non si era reso conto di essere ripreso da un cellulare.

Persino durante le due settimane di Lisbona, in cui erano sotto gli occhi di tutti l’intera giornata - a volte odiava i social- era stato super attento ad usare quel nomignolo solo nella sicurezza delle porte chiuse e dei più stretti collaboratori. Andrea e Paolo non sembravano interessati a chiedere lui spiegazioni, e allo Sceriffo sembrava curarsi di come lui prendesse in giro il suo amico.

Perché ovviamente gli era sfuggito di nuovo.

Beh, sfuggito, non che si sia esattamente attivato per bloccarsi.

 

C’erano cose peggiori nell'universo, che un uomo che usava termini affettuosi nei confronti dell’uomo di cui si stava innamorando.

 

E _innamorando_ era una parola grossa e spaventosa. Terrificante.

 

Ma Ermal non era capace di mentire a se stesso. Con gli altri era facile, bastava rispettare l’idea che loro si erano fatti di lui e nessuno avrebbe provato a guardare un po’ oltre.

Ma _se stesso_ era un cagacazzo. E _se stesso_ non si accontentava di fuggire dalle realizzazioni che ti cambiano la vita, ma intendeva sedersi e parlarne come ogni adulto che si rispetti. Come quando aveva capito di voler fare il cantante e di voleva vivere di musica.

E una volta risolta la questione tra lui e _se stesso,_ non c’era davvero altro da fare, a parte accettare la cosa e viverla nella maniera che avrebbe creato meno disagio possibile.

E se quella maniera erano i pet names, così sia.

 

E due mesi di lavoro e attenzione e cura e _no Ermal, non puoi davvero correre al suo albergo, vai a dormire_ oppure _non farti del male, non stare là a chiederti come sarebbe le sue labbra sulle tue_ e ancora _basta con i sogni ad occhi aperti, non sei mai stato un masochista._

 

Due mesi così sfanculati perché Elisa D'Ospina stava facendo una live e lo avevano ripreso mentre parlava con Fabrizio dopo l’esibizione con Ultimo.

“Boh a me pare di aver steccato” stava dicendo Fabrizio. Niccolò sollevò leggermente gli occhi al cielo, mentre gli metteva la mano sul braccio brevemente.

“Fabbrì, ma te pare che stecchi ancora”

Ma Ermal sapeva che quella paura era reale, come ogni volta che salivano sul palco. Con loro era così: ogni volta era la prima volta, ogni volta si giocavano tutto.

E, colto da un momento di dolcezza che non credeva neanche fosse sua gli aveva detto

“ _zemra ime,_ siete andati benissimo” e gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla, cercando di incontrare il suo sguardo ed essere sicuro che capisse che era serio.

 

Non lo avesse mai fatto.

 

Non sapeva neanche lui come, il giorno dopo letteralmente tutti avevano visto quel pezzo di live. Tutti. Persino il tipo che lavora alla Coop sotto casa.

Aveva evitato Paolo, sperando che la cosa fosse scemata sotto le discussioni se avesse davvero detto quello che tutti avevano sentito o se era una distorsione o chissà.

Aveva anche letto qualcuno che avanzava l’ipotesi di qualche parola in dialetto barese resa incomprensibile dalla musica e dal caos, o una nuova storpiatore del nome di Fabrizio.

La sua tattica era evitare tutto fino alla morte e in quel momento sembrava quella vincente. Non potevano di certo venire a chiedere a lui di rendere conto di quello che diceva a Fabrizio in privato, giusto?

Solo Fabrizio poteva, e questi aveva preso di buon grado il fatto di non sapere esattamente cosa fosse eccetto che era un nomignolo positivo.

Il fandom poteva scannarsi quanto voleva, lui non si sarebbe esposto, nossignore.

La morte, prima dell'ammissione di alcunché.

 

(Però doveva ringraziare Paolino per aver intimato il silenzio a quelli del fanclub).

 

 

16 giugno 2018, Olimpico, concerto di Fabrizio. Due ore e mezza di meraviglia in una posizione senza dubbio privilegiata, dietro le quinte dov’era lui.

Quando giunse il suo momento di uscire fu come quando da piccolo ti danno il via libera per andare al parco giochi: Fabrizio sul proprio palco faceva sentire come a casa sua. Correva e rideva e cantava ed era più bello ogni minuto che passava.

Cantarono la loro canzone, ma anche _sono solo parole_ e persino un pezzo di _È più forte l’amore_ per il semplice fatto che gli andasse. Ed Ermal lo amò, lo amò più che mai mentre lo vedeva felice fare quello che amava.

 

E il concerto finì e la gente stava pian piano uscendo dallo stadio e lo vide, seduto su un divano quasi in disparte, cercando di riprendersi dalla botta di adrenalina tremenda che lo aveva investito. Poco più in là le persone parlavano e mettevano via gli strumenti e chiacchieravano di cosa fare dopo ma Ermal aveva occhi solo per Fabrizio.

Occhi chiusi, braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi e capo rivolto verso l’alto. Era bellissimo, con i capelli scombinati e le labbra semi aperte.

“ _Zemra ime”_ sussurrò, ma a quanto pare fu abbastanza forte perché Fabrizio lo sentisse e gli sorridesse.

“Sai” mormorò, gli occhi ancora chiusi “un giorno dovrai dirmi che significa. Visto che ho trovato quelle parole su ogni superficie social esistente vorrei capire se sto venendo chiamato coglione da tutti”

Ermal sentì un'ondata di gelo. Non sapeva se per paura di dirglielo o paura della sua reazione, o semplicemente perché sapeva di non poter rimandare a lungo.

“Magari quando non starai strafatto, che ne dici?” Tentò di scherzare. Sempre quello che svincola via, lui.

“Magari sto abbastanza bene da sentire qualsiasi cosa tu mi debba dire” replicò Fabrizio, e questa volta lo guardò bene negli occhi. Merda.

 

“Sai che sarei potuto andare a cercarmelo da solo, si? Ma voglio che sia tu a dirmelo. Mi pare più onesto” disse mentre si alzava, ancora leggermente provato dalla serata.

Ah, l'onestà.

Beh, l’aveva voluto lui.

“È un nomignolo albanese, è un termine affettuoso, e lo usa mia madre quando parla con me, o con i miei fratelli. _Zemra ime_ significa _cuore mio, il mio cuore_ e varianti varie e, uhm. È un segno d’affetto. Di amore. Ecco.”

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio, e Ermal si rassegnò al vedere la loro amicizia distrutta e le opportunità di lavoro future totalmente messere a repentaglio perché _non sapeva tenere a freno la sua stupida lingua e i suoi stupidi sentimenti._

La storia della sua vita, insomma.

“È una cosa bellissima, perché pare che me stai a confessà un crimine? Pari Libero quando ha rotto il vaso cor pallone”

Ermal si innervosì. “Perché Fabbrì, non capisci cosa significa? Per tutti questi mesi io.. e tu sei così spontaneo e puro e io.. non l'ho fatto apposta ma mi sfuggiva ogni volta e poi mi sono reso conto di che significava e credimi, _credimi,_ ho provato con tutto me stesso a smetterla ma non potevo”

“Smettere cosa? Di chiamarmi _zemra ime?”_

La pronuncia albanese di Fabrizio era pessima quasi quanto quella portoghese.

 

“No Fabbrì, di provare quello che provo. Di innamorarmi di te”

 

La confessione gli costò più fatica di quel che credeva. Abbassò lo sguardo - lui, che non si era mai mostrato così vulnerabile neanche davanti alla madre a momenti - e respirò profondamente.

 

“Ermal”

La sua voce risuonò come se avesse urlato, quando in realtà era un mero sussurro. Sentì del movimento e si aspettò dei passi che si allontanavano da lui, ma fu sorpreso nel sentire una pressione familiare attorno alla vita. Una mano corse a circondargli la guancia, e senza dire una parola Fabrizio alzò il suo volto e lo baciò leggero.

Durò davvero un secondo, un istante di infinito, ma il cuore di Ermal prese il volo tanto che era abbastanza certo fosse arrivato in gola.

“Sarebbe stato un bel problema se tu lo avessi fatto” sussurrò Fabrizio, avvicinando le loro fronti “considerato che per l’incapace che sono, io non ci avevo neanche provato.”

“Ad amarmi?”

Fabrizio si prese un momento per ricacciare l’insulto che gli stava sorgendo spontaneo, preferendo rubargli un altro bacio sotto l'orecchio destro.

 

“No, quello mi viene naturale. Anzi, mi è proprio sfuggito di mano”

Ermal ridacchiò, una piccola gioia isterica sintomo della scarica di informazioni che stava raggiungendo il suo cervello in quel momento.

“Quindi, sono autorizzato ufficialmente ad usare nomignoli?”

Fabrizio rise più apertamente e lo strinse in un abbraccio vero, lasciandogli un bacio dopo l’altro su tutta la guancia.

Sembrava di rivederlo sul palco a cantare, euforico e impaziente e vivo, e trasmise tutta quell’emozione a lui che più passavano gli istanti, più realizzava che si, aveva detto a Fabrizio quello che provava e si, non lo aveva respinto e si, lo stava stringendo ed era nel posto in cui più si sentiva a casa.

 

“Si, lo sei” confermò, prima di baciarlo di nuovo sulle labbra. “ _Zemra Ime”_

“Però la tua pronuncia lo fa sembrare quasi una parolaccia”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vi prego ditemi che avete capito il penis joke per cui rideva Marco. Non lasciatemi sola con le mie battute tristi.  
> Ci vediamo in giro, o su tumblr se volete (trashmouthgently)  
> bye


End file.
